Twin Masters
Twin Masters was a malevonent entity who desired to bring chaos and destruction to the world. He was the master of High Roller, and was the primary antagonist of Season 2. Appearence Twin Masters is roughly 35-45 ft tall his head resembles a skeleton with small, glowing, yellow pupils . His arms begin narrow from the shoulders and get wider until the stop at the hands, interestingley enough he has small "hands" at the end of his massive finger, he has four fingers on each hand his legs begin marrow and widen all the way to the feet he has three toes per foot . he is split into two sides "personalities" hence the name "twin masters". on his right side he has red, everything on the right is somwhat jagged and resembles lava/fire, while on his left side he is blue wth a few of his features being wavy and resembling water/ice. in "The bronze giant" he took water from the lake of tai chi and created a cocoon in whick he encased himself in, but by the time first squad arrived in his cave his "tranformation" was complete his skull-like head was now more luminescent red/blue and was attached to a large red /blue orb with a ring of "planets" circling it the rin was meant to represent the universe. the area around his head was now black with specks of green ( mimicking space & stars ) his fore-arms were now black with green specks as well. he had a dark blue/red tail in place of his legs, the tail ended in a luminescent green tip with spikes sticking out. Biography Twin Masters was only known throughout legends as a being of chaos and thus information about him was shrouded in mystery, until the episode "Time To Go Home". This episode revealed that Twin Masters was once a Prince called Yang Tu who desired total control of Hidden Kingdom. Because of Lin Chung's interference when he travelled back to the past, he is responsible for turning Yang Tu into Twin Masters. Series In "Return of the Pterodactyls", Twin Masters commanded the eagles to drink the sap from the ancient trees of the hidden kingdom. The sap turned them into pterodactyls and gave them the ability to transform anything they attacked into prehistoric versions of themselves. Few of the animals know of him, including Sparky Black and Sparky White. In "Time to Go Home" It was revealed that he was once Prince Yang Tu, who wanted complete and total control of the Hidden Kingdom. Lin Chung was sent 1000 years into the past to prevent Yang Tu from walking the path of evil. Unfortunately, instead of changing Yang Tu's fate, Lin Chung became the one that caused Yang Tu to become The Twin Masters we all know, thus creating a time loop. Abilities Twin Masters is, without a doubt, a formidable opponent. Although most of the time he makes others do the fighting for him, but when he fights himself, he becomes a deadly opponent. He wields the magic power of chaos and excels at the art such as creating spheres of chaos that have the power to erupt a volcano. He is able to use his incredible powers of chaos to perform all kinds of dark magic, ranging from hypnotization to creating deadly storms of doom. Twin Masters' abilities thus make him the most powerful adversary First Squad has ever faced so far in the series. This is a list of abilities Twin Masters uses during Season 2: Unstable Volcano: As seen in the episode "The Rise of Lin Chung" he can throw a power ball into a volcano that will make the volcano spit fire everywhere. Unstable Power Ball: He can create a unstable power ball of chaos energy that can destroy anything in one shot. Unstable Storm: As seen in the episode "The Eyes of Mighty Ray", when he had Mighty Ray's eyeballs he could create a storm with them. The storm could also turn animals into monsters. Enchanting: As seen in the episode "Big Baby Turtles", he could enchant the owl amulet to make it turn animals into monsters. This is likely also the result of chaos energy. Hypnotization: In the episode "Second to None" he hypnotized Second Squad, showing he has the powers of hypnosis. Chaotic Blast: in the episode "The Rise of Lin Chung" he was shown to blast High Roller which hurt him. In 'Animals Inside' Twin Masters shot Apetrully with a chaotic blast which made him a tough opponent for First Sqaud. Transformation: In 'The Bronze Giant', Twin masters used water from the lake if tai-chi to make a cocoon around himself when he emerged he hand a hand full of new powers like an upgraded chaotic blast as well as the ability to harness all the chaos in the universe he could also create a portal through which there was only chaos Trivia * Twin Masters is deceased, as of " The Bronze Giant". * In "Time to Go Home", when Lin Chung went back in time to Yang Tu, it was destined to happen that he'd mess up instead, because it had already happened. If Lin Chung hadn't gone wrong, or hadn't even gone back in time, Twin Masters wouldn't exist today. This is an example of the Bootstrap Paradox. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main characters Category:Deceased Category:Demonic monsters Category:Evil